I'll always be there
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch notices something off when Dusk sleeps in later than normal, but shrugs it off as nothing. He soon realizes his mistake in doing so...
1. Passed out

**I think this story will be really sweet. And I hope you all agree. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Fatch smiled as he flipped over a pancake, moving over and pouring some sugar into the strawberries. It was an early Saturday morning, and all the children were awake now. Dusk was still in bed, so Fatch decided he would make breakfast today. Besides, he DID like to cook.

Fatch couldn't help but wonder why Dusk wasn't awake yet. The older didn't normally sleep this long. Especially since there were so many younger children here. He felt like it was his duty to take care of them. Hence why he was normally the first one up. Fatch tried to shake it off though, as what Dusk did was his own business. Besides, he had breakfast to serve the others.

Grabbing the plate of pancakes, the prince walked over to the table and carefully set said plate down, smiling as he watched his siblings simple raid the food. They must've been hungry or something. Looking at the clock, Fatch figured he should probably wake Dusk up. After all, it was 10 now, and Dusk probably had work today. Even though they didn't need Dusk to work, he still worked. Apparently Dusk liked working. And since Midnight was old enough to watch the others, he had a job. And Fatch figured he wouldn't want to be late.

Slowly he turned and worked his way up the stairs to Dusk's room. He began to wonder WHY Dusk was sleeping this late. Did his alarm just not go off? Or did he ignore it and just sleot a bit longer? Finally he reached the older's room, quietly opening the door and finding the older sleeping with his back towards him. Fatch smiled a bit at his sleeping brother before walking over and gently shaking his shoulder.

" Hey Dusk. "

Fatch said soothingly, getting a soft moan from the other. Slowly Dusk looked at him with tired ruby eyes, looking upset by the wake up call. Fatch merely smiled at it playfully before gently ruffling the others hair.

" Come on sleepy head. You're gonna be late for work. "

" ... Mmm... "

Dusk hummed, clenching his eyes shut before sitting up, scrubbing the sleep away. Soon Fatch smiled and left the room, leaving Dusk alone to get ready.

* * *

Fatch raised a single eyebrow as he walked back into the dinning room, surprised to find everyone already done eating and playing in the living room. And he was just as surprised to find that everyone but Thatch left their plate on the table. With a half hearted sigh, Fatch scooped up all the plates, holding this in one hand, heading over to the kitchen. Seriously, why was picking up dishes so difficult for his siblings?

Soon the prince turned on the tap and began to wash the dishes, luckily not having to scrub them vigorously. He began to wonder about Dusk again. Why did he seem so tired? Did he stay up late? Maybe he was just tired today... who knows?

Turning off the tap, Fatch dried his hands off on his jeans and walked into the other room, sitting beside Thatch and turning to see what was on TV. It was Pokémon advanced challenge. And the theme was on the screen. This was his favorite theme of all the 18 Pokémon themes. Fatch smiled and folded his arms behind his head, enjoying the music.

The sound of footsteps soon filled the room, and Fatch soon turned around to see Dusk on his way out the door. However, he seemed a bit sluggish and tired, his normally lively crimson eyes now droopy and hazy. But before Fatch could ask if he was ok, Dusk was already out the door.

_' Hmmm... ' _Fatch mentally hummed. _' I hope he's ok... ' _

* * *

Some time had passed, and Fatch and Thatch were now REALLY involved with a Pokémon marathon. They'd been watching for so long they were now in the Galactic battle season of Pokémon. Which was the region of Sinnoh. Very far into the Pokémon world.

The two now sat a mere few feet in front of the TV, smiling as Pikachu thunder shocked team Rocket.

" Heh-yah! "

Thatch cheered, throwing one fist into the air.

" Take that team Rocket! "

Fatch cheered back, fisted hands very close to his chest. Suddenly the phone rang, causing Fatch to groan and pounce up and rush over to the phone. Thatch turned to see him rush off before turning back to the screen, smiling as Ash hugged the Pikachu. It was a bit annoying how Ash always won, since he was a bit stupid, but eh. Heroes always win. Cliché, but yeah.

Thatch suddenly jolted as he heard something collide with the ground. Immediately he jumped up and turned to look into the dinning room, finding Fatch simply standing there, eyes wide and his hand suspended in the air, hands baring his claws. He looked shocked and terrified at the same time. Thatch carefully approached the older, trying to remain out of his line of scratching.

" Fatch? "

He asked cautiously, raising his hands up in defense.

" You ok man? "

" ... Dusk passed out at work... "

Soon Thatch was worried as well, for not only Dusk but for Fatch as well. The young prince looked like his world had just collapsed. Soon Fatch moved a bit towards the table and, without warning, slammed his head down on the table. Thatch jumped and immediately lifted the older's head back up.

" Dude! "

He yelped, trying to keep his head up.

" Chill! "

" ... I'm such an idiot... "

Fatch mumbled, placing a hand on his forehead, which had received most of the hit.

" I knew something was off and I just ignored it... I should've let him stay home... "

" W-w-we should go get him! "

Thatch hurried, forcing Fatch to walk towards the door.

" Come on! "

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, the two were in the hospital, and Jenette was leading them to the older's room. Apparently it was bad to the point the company Dusk worked for was worried to the point they called the paramedics. Hence why Jenette was bringing them to Dusk's room.

Soon they were there, and they both found themselves frowning at the older's condition. The older was sweating a great deal, his cheeks were a bright red shade, and he was mumbling in his sleep. Although, they couldn't figure out what he was saying.

Fatch shuffled his feet nervously, sitting beside his brother and taking hold of his hand.

" What happened Jenette? "

He heard Thatch ask, frowning a bit.

" It looks like influenza. It's not serious, but he should get some bed rest for a few days. If he works, it'll take longer for him to recover. He should drink plenty of fluids, and eat only simple things like bread or crackers. "

Fatch lightly rubbed his brothers hand with his thumb, frowning as Dusk's eyes shut tighter, his head rolling to the side. Without much warning, Dusk yanked Fatch's hand over and placing it against his cheek, smiling at the cold feel.

" I'll leave you three alone. "

With that, the purple haired woman left. Thatch slowly sat on the other side of Dusk, taking hold of his free hand.

" Will he be ok, Fatch? "

Fatch took a deep breath and sighed, lightly brushing his thumb against the older's cheek.

" Y-yeah... "

He whimpered softly, smiling very weakly.

" He'll be ok. I know he will. "

" ... Mmmmm... "

Dusk hummed, eyes clenching tighter before opening his ruby eyes, looking up at the children. Slowly he smiled softly, eyes drooping a bit.

" H-hey guys. "

He said, his voice soft and shaky.

" Wh-what's up? "

Thatch smiled softly, squeezing the older's hand.

" How are you feeling Dusk? "

" Oh, I'm feeling fi- "

Dusk cut himself off, pulling his hand away from Fatch to cover up a coughing fit. It was harsh and sounded painful, causing the children to cringe. Luckily Dusk stopped soon and hit his chest a few times for whatever reason.

" S-sorry... "

" Dusk, cut the crap bro. "

Fatch said sternly yet softly.

" Honestly, how are you feeling? "

Dusk blinked before sighing, sipping his forehead free from sweat.

" Crappy, but I'm uh... "

" I'm sorry... "

Fatch muttered, getting a strange look from Dusk.

" ... What for? "

" I had the suspicion something was wrong and I ignored it... I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you... I-I'm sorry I let you down... "

Dusk frowned and started to force himself to sit up. Fatch and Thatch wanted to force him down, as he was obviously sick, but they knew Dusk could easily over power them. Once he was up, he roughly took hold of Fatch's shoulders, getting the younger to look at him with wide eyes.

" Fatch. Listen to me. "

He began, sounding more serious then Fatch had ever heard him be before.

" You could NEVER let me down. Don't you DARE think you've let me down. "

Fatch could feel his eyes widen, surprised when Dusk suddenly pulled him and Thatch into a tight hug. Fatch felt his eyes water before hugging his brother back, sniffling a bit. Slowly they departed, and Dusk smiled at them.

" Can we... can we go home now? Hospitals kinda bum me out. "

The two giggled a bit before helping Dusk to his feet. The older himself was panting now, yet smiling all the while.

" Sure thing Dusk. "

Fatch said with a smile.

" Let's go home. "

* * *

**Awww... I think this was so sweet... I wouldn't mind continuing it either. If you guys want. Let me know if you want me to continue it, or just leave it as a one-shot. ;D**

**Anyway, goodnight! **


	2. Fever dream

**I'll continue. I couldn't help it! It was so cute! :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

Fatch turned off the tap, carrying the cold bowl of water to the living room. The day before had blown by, and now the siblings were all helping take care of Dusk. The older hadn't felt like sleeping in his room, and had passed out on the couch. He said something about wanting to stay close to everyone. It was sweet really.

Fatch carefully sat down on his knees, taking the cloth from Dusk's forehead and dipped it into the water. Wringing it out thoroughly, he soon placed it back on Dusk's head, frowning as Dusk cringed a bit. The older had been burning up for a long time now, and no body could keep him cool. It was sad seeing Dusk like this. He was normally the strongest one in their family.

Slowly Dusk opened his eyes, looking tired beyond belief. His ruby irises rolled up to look at Fatch, smiling ever so softly.

" G-good morning... "

He wisped, his voice sounding weak and tired. Fatch had to force himself to smile. For Dusk's sake...

" Good morning Dusk. Would you like something to eat? "

Dusk's face actually turned a soft shade of green at the mention of food, to which Fatch mentally began to kick himself for not thinking about.

" N-no thank you... "

" I'm sorry... "

Dusk glared lightly at the younger, grabbing his hand swiftly, truly shocking the prince.

" Don't apologize Fatch, you haven't done anything wrong. It was an honest question. "

Fatch smiled a bit sadly, surprised that Dusk was being so calm about all this. The poor man was sick with the flu and yet he didn't seem bummed out in the slightest. How was he able to tough this out so well? He thought Dusk would at LEAST be a little upset. But he seemed normal, just a little more food mentioning sensitive... Ok, even Fatch knew that last line of thought sounded weird.

Dusk soon closed his eyes, signaling he had fallen asleep again. And Fatch couldn't help but smile at his serene face. Slowly he stood up and went to go see what the others were up to for a moment.

* * *

_" Helloooo? "_

_Dusk called, walking further into the darkness. _

_" Anybody there? "_

_He wasn't too sure who he was calling, and he wasn't certain anyone would answer his calls. Yet he felt as though he had no other options, and he desperately wanted to know where he was. _

_He had no clue where he was going. He had no clue how long he had been walking, and he was almost tempted do start blazing through this world. The only reason he hadn't started running already was because he didn't observing things well while he was running. Besides, he still felt fatigued, and a bit dizzy. If he dared run, he'd more than likely throw up. And that was the LAST thing he wanted. _

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw something straight ahead. It was small, sitting on the ground with something green in its arms. It looked like a figure, only... it also appeared familiar, much to Dusk's dismay. It looked like it was a younger male with a grey hat on his head. _' Oh Flash... ' _Dusk gapped._ ' Is that...? '

_Slowly approaching the child, he cautiously reached a hand forward, yet not laying a finger on the younger. He didn't dare! If he was right... he may not want to touch him. But at least now he knew who this child was. The messy black hair, the grey hat, the black and white striped shirt, light black jeans, black boots and green Flippy bear in his arms... it couldn't have been more obvious. _

_" F-Fatch...? "_

_He asked hesitantly, his hand now trembling. _

_" A-are you... ok...? "_

_The child's head lowered a bit, making Dusk worry even more. Slowly the kid turned in his direction, immediately jumping Dusk and causing him to fall to the ground in his shock. Indeed it was Fatch, however he looked almost like one of those bloody ghost children in a horror game. And by bloody, he meant literally bloody. The fore mentioned crimson liquid was dripping down his face from somewhere above his forehead, luckily not getting into his wide open eyes. He looked so calm and absent minded, like he didn't even acknowledge his injury. _

_" ... Hello Dusk... "_

_He muttered, squeezing Flippy close to his chest as he rose to his feet. _

_" Why did you let this happen...? "_

' What?! ' _Dusk thought in a panic, his breathing picking up considerably._ ' What is he talking about?! '

_" You know what I'm talking about... "_

' H-how-?! '

_" You let this happen... I needed you, and you weren't there to save me... "_

_Dusk began to whimper, scooting back and trying to keep some space between them. In truth, yes. Now that he thought about it, yes he did know what he was talking about it. It was something he'd been trying to hide for years. The only reason Fatch didn't hate him for it, was because-_

_" Why Dusk? "_

_The child murmured, stalking a a bit closer to the fallen, terrified creature. _

_" Why did you let this happen...? "_

_" Dusk? "_

_Wait... who the hell was that...?_

_" Dusk. "_

_Why was this voice freaking mocking him?! He was already terrified to the freaking bone!_

_" Dusk! "_

* * *

Dusk jolted awake, panting heavily, feeling sweat dripping down his face. His vision was heavily blurred for a moment before he found a figure in front of him. And it took a bit for his vision to clear, and revile the person in front of him. It was none other than Fatch himself.

Since Dusk was still currently so traumatized, he shrieked, and pushed himself back on the couch. Fatch looked panicked at this before swiftly grabbing the older's shoulders and pinning him down. Dusk tried to wiggle away, oh he tried. But due to his shaken condition, he lacked the strength to over power Fatch. Soon he was breathless and found that he had to stop. He was left gasping for air, very close to crying in fact.

Fatch slowly let him go and sat beside him. Gently, he lifted Dusk's head up, and reached down to the side of the couch to pick up a small glass of water. Slowly he poured the refreshing liquid into his mouth, calming the older even further. Finally Dusk felt calm, relaxing greatly when his head was back on the pillow.

" Dusk? "

Fatch asked cautiously.

" A-are you ok now? "

Dusk swallowed thickly, staring up at the ceiling.

" Yeah... "

He answered weakly, his voice no more than a whisper.

" I'm ok now... "

" C-can I ask what happened? "

Dusk blinked, trying his darn best to shove away what he'd witnessed in his sleep.

" Just a nightmare... "

He answered softly, rolling his head to the left and towards the back of the couch.

" Just... just a nightmare... "

* * *

**Aw... Poor Dusk... I want to say my poor baby Dusk, but he's kinda older than me. ^_^**

**Goodnight everybody!**


	3. Breathless

**Chappie 3. I'm not sure where it's heading though. But if I think right, we'll delve a bit deeper into Dusk's childhood. Since you guys don't know much about it. ^_^"**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Dusk sighed heavily, taking in a breath just as heavily. He felt light headed and dizzy due to all this heavy breathing, but he couldn't help it. He felt so hot and his chest felt constricted. Breathing was painful. But if asked about it, he'd lie. He didn't want to worry the others.

Swiping a hand across his forehead, the man rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball. Being stuck here on the couch gave him plenty of time to think. Mostly he was remembering the days he spent with his mom and dad. Before his siblings were born. Back when it was just them.

Don't get him wrong, he wouldn't trade his siblings for anything in the world. But every now and then he couldn't help but think about when it was just him, mom and dad. After all, his siblings hadn't started to appear until he was 13. He remembered the day his mom told him about the triplets. At first he was too shocked to think. He knew nothing would be the same once they were born. But soon he learned to accept it, and adored the thought of being an older brother.

When they WERE born, he immediately noticed Fatch looked different. While Marco and Midnight had white hair with red and black bangs, Fatch had black hair with red and white bangs. The opposite of the other two. His mom always dressed them up adorably. Midnight was put in cute, frilly little dresses, while Fatch and Marco were in cute little footy pajamas. Marco's were bright red, while Fatch's were a soft black.

There was only one peculiar thing about Fatch. Even as an infant, the prince never cried. Never. Not once. Not a single tear. Mom always said it freaked her out because she never knew when he wanted something. Yet somehow, Dusk always seemed to know. He couldn't explain it, he just always knew when he needed a bottle of milk, a bottle of blood, a nap, or even a dipper change._ ' Heh... Fatch would probably kill me if I even told him about that last part... ' _Dusk thought with a light mental giggle.

Yet despite how much he relished in the memories of ALL his siblings, he couldn't help but remember his life before they came along. His parents always spoiled him. Smothered him even. There were times when he just wanted space. But he never dared ask for it. After all, many people would LOVE to have such legit parents.

He remembered one day they went to Oaks Park when he was 12. Probably a few months before his mother announced she was pregnant. It had been a spectacular day, until they had to drive home. The only reason they drove in the first place was to appear normal. And as fate would have it, they got into a wreck.

No one was seriously hurt. Dusk had a weird dream about talking cats who stood on two legs and wore human clothes, talked too, but other than THAT... Despite the accident, nothing could've been worse than the day Fatch had been kidnapped. Everyone was crushed. Even Marco to an extent. Dusk always promised himself he'd find him someday, but even when Fatch was right in front of him he couldn't do much to help him. He wished now he'd realized it sooner, then maybe Fatch could've been spared a bit from that... ONE... torment.

Dusk tried to shake his mind free from these depressing thoughts, as they were the absolute LAST thing he needed right now. That, and he was beginning to feel a bit crummy again. The prince forced himself to roll on his back once more, folding his arms beneath his head. He began to wonder what his siblings were up to. Midnight, Marco, Katie and the twins had gone out for reasons he didn't know, as he kinda fell asleep as they left. Fatch and Thatch were still here, but he wasn't sure what either were doing.

Sniffling a bit, he suddenly gagged at the taste, sitting up abruptly._ ' Dear FLASH that's gross! ' _He thought bitterly, reaching across the way and grabbing a few tissues from the table. Immediately he blew his nose, rather loudly at that._ ' Yuck... '_

The sound of giggling filled the room, gaining Dusk's attention easily. Looking up, he found Fatch and Thatch standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the dinning room. _' Heh... no doubt laughing about my loud nose blowing. '_ He thought with a light chuckle. He motioned for the two to come in, which they did so without much question. Soon they were at either side of him, smiling rather cutely. Not that he'd ever tell them that though. They'd hate him for life.

" What's up kiddos? "

He said cheerfully, just now noticing his tone of voice. It sounded TERRIBLE. Hoarse, tired, weak and barely above a whisper. It was much worse than yesterday. But he decided to brush it off as nothing if asked about it. He didn't want anyone of them to worry.

However, Fatch was very perceptive, and noticed it easily.

" You ok bro? "

Dusk gulped and tried to clear his throat, only to find it hurt like hell. Yet he still tried to do so, as he didn't want to alarm the children. Well... child and young adult. He didn't know why he kept calling Fatch a child...

" Ugh... Yeah. I'm good. "

Despite his efforts, his voice didn't get any better. It still sounded terrible. But Fatch seemed to drop it, as if he were merely giving Dusk the benefit of the doubt. It hurt a little... knowing his brother was trusting a lie...

" Well... anyway, we were just checking up on you. "

Dusk smiled at the sentiment, resisting the horrible urge to cough.

" Aww... thanks you guys. Uh, b-by the way... "

He asked softly, finding that using his voice was beginning to hurt.

" Wh-where did everyone else go...? "

Fatch raised an eyebrow playfully at this, signaling he already knew something.

" You seriously don't remember? They DID tell you. "

Dusk smirked, coughing lightly into his sleeve.

" Sorry. I was only asleep. "

Thatch giggled, covering his grinning expression with his hand.

" They went out to get you something to help sooth your headache. "

" Aw... "

Dusk cooed, folding his hands together.

" That's sweet of them- "

Dusk cut himself off in time to break into a massive coughing fit, one hand covering his mouth and the other clutching his ribs. He tried to stop the painful sensation, as he didn't want to worry the other two, but soon found he could not do so. The coughing burned his throat horribly, and he soon found it hard to breathe. His coughing became weak and shallow, and almost immediately captured the attention of the younger two. They soon surrounded Dusk, patting his back and tripping to help him regain his ability to breathe.

" Dusk?! "

Thatch yelped, a sense of dread fogging his mind.

" Dusk! "

Fatch cried, at this point growing very, very afraid. Suddenly, without any form of warning, Dusk actually fainted, the children having to catch him before he hit the ground. His breathing still remained shallow and weak though, and it was truly frightening the other two.

" Dusk?! "

They cried, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. Panic was an understatement right now. The two looked at each other, sharing the same expression.

" Call Jenette. "

Fatch said as calmly as he could muster, watching as Thatch ran off to do so. Looking down at Dusk, Fatch felt his mouth quiver, and he gently began to stroke the older's hair.

" Don't worry Dusk... "

He whispered, more to himself than anything.

" You'll be ok... "

* * *

**Awwww! Poor Dusk! Not being able to breathe sucks!**

**Goodnight everyone!**


	4. Antidote

**Sad chappie... but with a happy ending. Just a heads up for you amazing people. ;D**

* * *

Fatch paced around the waiting room nervously, biting furiously against his claws. Had said claws not been indestructible, they would have broken long ago. He was so nervous... so concerned... so ready to break the neck of anything that moved. He was THAT on edge about everything. So it was a rather good thing Thatch was all the way across the room.

The two had been picked up by the ambulance a short while ago, and they had been told to wait in the lobby. Waiting room basically. Both creatures were terrified to no end. Fatch as his older brother had just been rushed to the freaking ER, and Thatch for the same reason, just his foster dad instead of brother. Both were also on edge as well. Fatch felt like he just wanted to curse out anything that came near him, and Thatch was crappy. He snapped at a nurse when she asked him to sit down. Honestly, as bad as it sounded, Fatch was actually IMPRESSED by Thatch's little outburst. It wasn't often Thatch snapped at anyone.

Fatch hissed, moving his hand away from his mouth the moment he felt that sudden burst of pain. Bite marks were visible on the upper part of his fingers, signaling he had missed his claws entirely and bit his fingers instead._ ' D***... '_ He thought bitterly, licking the wound to prevent himself from bleeding too much. _' Whelp! I'm done doing THAT! '_

Turning his head, he found Thatch sitting in the corner of the room, legs criss crossed and his hands folded together with his eyes closed and his head bowed. _' Is he...? ' _Fatch thought curiously, stepping a bit closer._ ' Is he praying to Flash...? ' _Slowly, he knelt down by the younger, placing a soft hand on his knee. Thatch jumped and looked up at Fatch, and it was now Fatch noticed Thatch had tears in his eyes. He was afraid. Carefully, the prince brought the child into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

" Don't worry Thatch... "

He tried, his voice cracking horribly.

" It'll be ok... "

As much as Fatch wanted to believe himself, he just couldn't. There was only one time in his life had he seen Dusk this weak and helpless, and that's when he was dying. What if now was no different? What if Dusk was...? No. He couldn't. He couldn't bare to think about it. He didn't dare think about Dusk's possible fate.

The sound of footsteps filled the room, catching both vampires attention. Looking up, they found Jenette standing there, a grave look on her pale face. Immediately the creature children stood up, rushing over to her.

" Wh-what's wrong with him Jenette?! "

Fatch panted, desperately wanting to know. The woman didn't answer, she merely turned and motioned for the two to follow her. The two exchanged a nervous glance before following. Every step they took filled them with dread. They didn't want to see Dusk in his current condition, but they also wanted to know what was wrong.

Soon they made it, and both felt their hearts drop upon seeing the older's condition. He looked exhausted, and was only breathing with the help of a machine. Fatch soon found that he had to turn away, unable to look at his brother.

" I don't think this is a normal illness. "

Jenette suddenly said, hugging her clipboard close to her torso.

" Dusk has a POWERFUL immune system; a simple flu couldn't kill him. I have a feeling your demon "friend" may have had a part in this. "

Fatch felt his eyes go wide, his right one twitching angrily. How could he not have seen this sooner?! It made sense! Whenever something bad happened, Septimus was involved SOMEhow!

The prince bit his lip, trying not to freak out for Thatch's sake, and turned to Jenette. He blinked for a second before heading out the door.

" I'll be back. "

He hissed, trying to keep his voice calm.

" Thatch, if Dusk wakes up, keep him calm and positive. "

" O-ok... "

Thatch whimpered, still a bit nervous about Fatch's hissing.

* * *

Aries blinked as he watched the screens, not sure if he was sad or happy. Half of what he was seeing was sad, while the others were cheerful. The good ones were definitely more plentiful than the bad ones, but it was still questionable.

He was viewing Dusk's memories, as it was a part of the potion he injected Dusk with. Oddly enough, Fatch and Dusk looked quite similar as kids. Dusk wore a purple hat with a dark blue tip, a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. His hair jutted out from sides of the hat messily, and two, short stray strands of red bangs sat on his forehead. Quite a lot like Fatch really, just not the clothes sense.

A lot of his memories were happy, but there were a few tear worthy memories.

The sound of the door slamming open filled the room, yet Aries didn't stir. He had come to expect this act. Stomping made their way over to the demon, Aries knew they were about to smack him on the head. He merely raised a hand to stop him, obviously confusing his attacker.

" No need for that. "

He said calmly.

" I won't stand in your way. "

" ... Why did you make Dusk sick? "

The person hissed, still get no fear from the demon.

" I am honor bound to do as Septimus wishes. However, I don't fight, and I shall not fight you. In fact,... "

Finally Aries turned, looking Fatch in the eye.

" I have something you may be interested in seeing. Take a look at the top right screen if you will. "

Fatch blinked, almost wanting to defy the demon, but upon seeing Dusk on the screen, he couldn't help but look.

* * *

_Dusk looked quite frantic as he bolted around through Deedstown. He was looking around quite a bit, as if looking for something._ ' Oh man, oh man! ' _Dusk thought, clearly worried. _' Where could he be?! '

_Turning abruptly, the prince soon found he was running in the street filled with cars. This was dangerous, as not only could he be spotted for being a vampire, but he could also get hit by a car. Not to hurtful, but it would definitely slow him down._

' Where's Fatch?! ' _He thought in a panic, not paying attention to where he was going at all. Soon he found himself getting hit with one of those accursed machines._

_He didn't know how long he was out. But once he was awake, he found many humans staring at him, particularly the human woman that hit him. She kept apologizing over and over, but Dusk wasn't really acknowledging it. He simply stood up and rushed off. Towards the park. His head ached, begging him to stop moving, but he refused. He just hoped it wasn't too late. _

_Suddenly he jerked to a stop, horrified when he saw a dark figure lying at the base of the tree. _' Oh no... ' _He thought, feeling sick in fear. _

* * *

Fatch was surprised to find the figure was himself.

" W-what?! "

He yelped, backing up a little.

" Wh-when did this...? "

" Here. "

Aries said weakly, handing Fatch a strange vial with purple liquid.

" Wh-Wha-? "

" It's an antidote for Dusk. Take it, and hurry, before it's to late. "

" Why are you helping me? "

Aries blinked, looking almost a bit insulted.

" I'm not evil Fatch. I just help an evil person. Now, "

The demon's hands began to glow a bright blue, and that light soon engulfed Fatch.

" Go. "

* * *

" Oh Dusk... "

Thatch said sadly, trying to stay strong. He carefully took hold of the older's hand, hoping it would at least help in some way.

" Just hang in there. "

Earlier, when Thatch had been praying, he had told. Flash that he didn't want Dusk to die. Not just because he was now his dad. Not just because he couldn't live through another death. But for Fatch as well. Fatch was not strong on a mental level, and Thatch wasn't sure if he could handle Dusk dying again. Especially if Dusk didn't come back as a ghost this time around.

Dusk just couldn't die now...

Suddenly the door was slammed open, and Thatch immediately turned to see Fatch, panting slightly and holding a strange vial. Now, Thatch wanted to question said vial, but didn't, as now was a bad time. He simply backed up and let Fatch give Dusk the antidote.

The two sat on either side of Dusk, almost dreading the antidote didn't work. But luckily Dusk soon proved them wrong. He soon growled tiredly and opened his eyes, instantly greeted with the children's grief stricken, yet surprised faces.

" U-um... "

He mumbled softly, feeling his face heating up for some reason.

" Good morning...? "

" DUSK! "

The two yelped, tackling the older into a tight hug. Dusk merely laid there in utter shock and confusion, before he simply smiled and hugged back.

* * *

**I admit, I rushed towards the end here. I'm sorry. ^_^"**

**Hope it was ok though. **


	5. Amnesia

**Final chapter. Like the last one, it'll be bitter sweet. Hope you like!**

* * *

A day had gone by, and Dusk had steadily gotten back on his feet. Fatch had warned him, and begged him not to go to work for a few days though, and Dusk had to agree. After all, he didn't want to worry Fatch any further than he already had. Or Thatch for that manner. Thatch had been so freaked that Dusk had let him sleep in his bed for the night. After all, he had no problem comforting Thatch when he was afraid. It... reminded him of Fatch a bit...

Also, small fact for this new day, Fatch still had yet to tell Dusk, but before he had gone to bed last night, he snuck back into Nerezza to make Septimus regret casting that spell, or what ever he did to make Dusk sick. Needless to say, Septimus wouldn't be bothering them for weeks. Unfortunately Dusk soon heard about it, as apparently it was so bad, all the demons 1: knew about it, and 2: were freaking out about it. Yet Dusk didn't punish him for his actions. He almost seemed... PLEASED by them.

Currently Dusk was sitting on the recliner, gently sipping on his glass of water. It felt good to drink without his throat burning. That was one of the things he hated most about being sick. It was terrible.

Sniffing a little, he soon caught his little brothers blood scent, smirking a little.

" Ok Fatch, come on out bro. "

He called out playfully, turning to the doorway to see Fatch slowly walk in. Right on cue. Like clockwork. Any other simile out there one could think of. Fatch soon sat on his knees on the side of the recliner, looking at Dusk hesitantly. Obviously he was going to ask something he was concerned, confused or curious about. Dusk knew THAT look anywhere. Yet he remained serious, as he knew Fatch sure as hell would be too.

" What's wrong? "

He asked calmly, noticing Fatch visibly cringe.

" I... um... I wanted to ask you something... "

Dusk gulped a bit, shifting a bit in his chair, looking into the others crimson eyes. He was a bit nervous... he couldn't lie about that. Talks like this always led to something sorrowful.

" What's up? "

" While I was getting you the antidote... Aries showed me something, but I... can't... seem to remember it. What happened when I was younger that made you so frantic? "

Dusk could feel his mouth dry up, his mind going blank as well. Fatch saw that day... the dream... Dusk could feel himself remembering the dream... unknowingly, he spoke the dream as well, hoping to get Fatch to understand, and understand well.

* * *

_" Helloooo? "_

_Dusk called, walking further into the darkness._

_" Anybody there? "_

_He wasn't too sure who he was calling, and he wasn't certain anyone would answer his calls. Yet he felt as though he had no other options, and he desperately wanted to know where he was._

_He had no clue where he was going. He had no clue how long he had been walking, and he was almost tempted do start blazing through this world. The only reason he hadn't started running already was because he didn't observing things well while he was running. Besides, he still felt fatigued, and a bit dizzy. If he dared run, he'd more than likely throw up. And that was the LAST thing he wanted._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw something straight ahead. It was small, sitting on the ground with something green in its arms. It looked like a figure, only... it also appeared familiar, much to Dusk's dismay. It looked like it was a younger male with a grey hat on his head. _' Oh Flash... ' _Dusk gapped._ ' Is that...? '

_Slowly approaching the child, he cautiously reached a hand forward, yet not laying a finger on the younger. He didn't dare! If he was right... he may not want to touch him. But at least now he knew who this child was. The messy black hair, the grey hat, the black and white striped shirt, light black jeans, black boots and green Flippy bear in his arms... it couldn't have been more obvious._

_" F-Fatch...? "_

_He asked hesitantly, his hand now trembling._

_" A-are you... ok...? "_

_The child's head lowered a bit, making Dusk worry even more. Slowly the kid turned in his direction, immediately jumping Dusk and causing him to fall to the ground in his shock. Indeed it was Fatch, however he looked almost like one of those bloody ghost children in a horror game. And by bloody, he meant literally bloody. The fore mentioned crimson liquid was dripping down his face from somewhere above his forehead, luckily not getting into his wide open eyes. He looked so calm and absent minded, like he didn't even acknowledge his injury._

_" ... Hello Dusk... "_

_He muttered, squeezing Flippy close to his chest as he rose to his feet._

_" Why did you let this happen...? "_

' What?! ' _Dusk thought in a panic, his breathing picking up considerably._ ' What is he talking about?! '

_" You know what I'm talking about... "_

' H-how-?! '

_" You let this happen... I needed you, and you weren't there to save me... "_

_Dusk began to whimper, scooting back and trying to keep some space between them. In truth, yes. Now that he thought about it, yes he did know what he was talking about it. It was something he'd been trying to hide for years. The only reason Fatch didn't hate him for it, was because-_

_" Why Dusk? "_

_The child murmured, stalking a a bit closer to the fallen, terrified creature._

_" Why did you let this happen...? "_

* * *

" ... It was about seven years ago... "

Dusk said softly, feeling tears lining his eyes.

" You sent me a text. A frantic, frightening text... you were downright terrified... you... you said something about Dean trying to kill you. "

Fatch felt his eyes widen a little, his blood running colder than his skin.

" You said he was more serious than you'd ever seen him before, and he'd brought ten goons with him... "

_' What the hell... '_ Fatch thought in worry, his ruby eyes dilating and one hand pressed against his forehead._ ' I don't remember any of this... you'd think I'd remember something this horrible... '_

" I... I tried to get there in time, but a car knocked me out... b-by the time I got there... y-y-you were... y-y-you w-were... "

Dusk swallowed thickly, as if what he was about to say disgusted him to the point of feeling sick. Like it pained him to even think about. A few tears slipped down his face, his lips quivering sadly, before he took a deep breath and continued.

" ... Unconscious... and c-covered in your o-own bl-blood... "

Dusk hiccuped, much to his own disliking.

" You almost died Fatch... h-had I not got-ten you to a hospital I-in ti-ime... you would've... "

Fatch was left speechless, unable to think. He couldn't comprehend this... any of this... when did this happen? Why hadn't Dusk told him before? Why couldn't he remember it? That was his biggest concern. The fact he couldn't remember any of it. He'd think he'd remember something this traumatizing. He nearly DIED after all.

" ... Dusk... "

He whispered, barely able to find his voice.

" ... Why can't I remember this...? "

Dusk sniffled, scrubbing his eyes free of tears.

" They hit your head pretty bad... the doctor said it gave you amnesia... you couldn't remember the past 24 hours... D-Dean and his cronies got expelled the next day though... "

Before they got expelled... Fatch always wondered why they got expelled, but didn't question it as they were finally out of his hair.

" ... Why didn't you tell me...? "

" I-I was afraid you'd hate me... "

Dusk explained sadly.

" For not being able to save you... "

Suddenly, much to Dusk's dismay, Fatch sprung up and locked him in a tight embrace, shaking a bit even. Dusk's eyes remained wide, unable to believe the sudden hug, as he just told the other how he couldn't save him. Even how he developed amnesia over the whole accident. Why would Fatch hug him...?

" Dusk, NOTHING could make me hate you. "

Fatch whispered.

" I don't care about what happened... partially because I can't remember it, BUT! "

Dusk giggled a but, smiling as Fatch pulled back, who was also smiling brightly.

" You're my big brother Dusk. You've always been there for me. One little slip up isn't going to make me hate you. Besides, I know you tried your best. "

Dusk felt a deep tugging at his heart strings, immediately locking Fatch into another hug. Of course, he kinda felt like an idiot now for thinking. Fatch would hate him. Despite the fact his attitude suggested differently, Fatch was actually pretty forgiving to his friends. He should've known that...

* * *

_From the arch of the kitchen way, the other Ramirez children, and the single Manora child, smiled at the scene before them, no one daring to move in fear of ruining the moment. They loved how the close were so close. So happy. So forgiving with each other. It was downright heart warming. _

* * *

**End. Hope you all liked, and if you're confused on anything, please let me know, and I'll try to explain it. Bonsoir!**


End file.
